<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by alice_de_mort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949635">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort'>alice_de_mort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Голенькое и неприкрытое пвп, не ждите какого-то сюжета. Это просто секс, ничего личного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название фика взято из одноименной песни NINE INCH NAILS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рождественская вечеринка шла полным ходом. Шум, смех, музыка, все это окружало и окунало в себя с головой.</p><p>Робби сидел, зажатый между подлокотником дивана и Сандером. Горячим, словно печка.</p><p>Во всех смыслах.</p><p>Робби улыбнулся своим грязным мыслишкам и потупил глаза. Его поведение не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда Дризена. Сандер облизнул обветренные губы и прошептал Робби на ухо:</p><p>- Ставлю евро, ты думал о сексе.</p><p>Тот покраснел и шумно выдохнул. Он посчитал ниже своего достоинства как-то оправдываться.</p><p>Ну, или просто ему нечем было крыть.</p><p>Рука Сандера по-хозяйски облапила его колено. От прикосновения горячей руки даже сквозь ткань джинсов, по телу Робби разбежались волны тепла. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще жарче.</p><p>Но с Сандером всегда было так. Думаешь, что уже достиг предела. Ан нет. Можно еще глубже, дальше, сильнее.</p><p>Робби задышал чуть чаще, понимая, что от своих же собственных мыслей стал не к месту возбуждаться. </p><p>Но черт возьми, он был подростком, а секс у них в последний раз был чуть ли не в мезозойской эре.</p><p>Можно сказать, ему было почти стыдно за свое поведение. Ладно, не было.</p><p>- Похоже, теперь я могу поставить тысячу и неплохо навариться, - Сандер тихо рассмеялся и, поганец, провел ладонью выше. По бедру.</p><p>Робби снова коротко вздохнул, его рот непроизвольно приоткрылся, а ноги волшебным образом раздвинулись, пропуская наглую ладонь дальше.</p><p>Сандер, казалось, сохранял спокойствие. Но Робби бросил мимолетный взгляд на его лицо и чуть не утонул в черноте зрачков, почти захвативших радужку глаз.</p><p>Что ты, блядь, творишь Сандер Дризен.</p><p>- Help me, - шепот Сандера кипятком обжег и без того горящее алым ухо Робби, - I broke apart my insides.</p><p>Сандер что-то пел на английском, и Робби невольно прислушался к песне, доносящейся из колонок. Он узнал ее, и его прошибло очередной волной жара.</p><p>- Help me, - не унимался Дризен, нахально поглаживая Робби между ног, - I’ve got no soul to sell.</p><p>Во рту у Робби все пересохло, словно температура поднялась до сорока. Сам он отчаянно пытался тянуть воздух носом. А Сандер все продолжал пытку своими руками и голосом.</p><p>- I wanna fuck you like an animal, - на этих словах Робби окончательно сдался и коротко застонал, по большей части из-за пальцев Сандера, которые требовательно сжали уже твердый член через грубую джинсовую ткань. – I wanna feel you from the inside.</p><p>- Блядь, - Робби не выдержал и поддал бедрами вверх. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>- За мной, - сжалился наконец Сандер и поднялся.</p><p>Он ухватил Робби за руку и повел за собой как маленького. Тот шел как привязанный, путаясь в собственных ногах.</p><p>Они пробирались через друзей, которые не обращали никакого внимания на парочку, решившую уединиться.</p><p>Робби запнулся о чьи-то колени, кажется, Йенса, и чуть не приземлился на них, но рука Сандера удержала его от падения.</p><p>- Чувак, ты такой неуклюжий, - пьяненький Йенс рассмеялся и отсалютовал им бутылкой пива. – О, а вы трахаться идете?</p><p>И естественно, музыка в этот момент затихла, и все резко решили почтить минутой молчания репутацию Робби. Не то чтобы он за нее так уж держался.</p><p>Скорее, сейчас он держался за горячую ладонь Сандера, и этого было достаточно.</p><p>Показав другу средний палец, под всеобщее улюлюканье, Робби на буксире поплелся за бойфрендом в сторону собственной спальни.</p><p>- Ненавижу их всех, - пробормотал он, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>Чтобы в ту же секунду быть прижатым к ней спиной. И навалившимся сверху телом Сандера.</p><p>- Ох, божечки, - пробормотал Робби, когда талантливый мистер Дризен впился своим жадным ртом в его бедную шею.</p><p>Впрочем, отнюдь не бедную. Самую счастливую шею в Антверпене. Как минимум, в эту минуту.</p><p>- Санд… - Робби попытался что-то сказать, но прервался на полуслове, когда этот самый Сандер прикусил тонкую кожу над кадыком, а потом и вовсе втянул ее, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, чтобы то ли уйти от легкой боли, то ли усилить ее.</p><p>Робби поплыл, его тело превратились в желе. Желе со вкусом перевозбуждения. Фу, какая пошлятина лезла ему в голову.</p><p>Руки Сандера хозяйничали повсюду. Они сжимались на талии, гладили по затылку, тянули волосы, спускались ниже, ложились на бедра и между ног.</p><p>Робби потерялся в ощущениях. Ему казалось уже, что у Сандера рук не две, а десяток. Тот успевал потрогать, полапать везде, куда только мог дотянуться. В одну секунду он стискивал обеими ладонями талию, почти обхватывая ее своими лапищами полностью. А в другую, расстегивали ширинку и ныряли внутрь, сгребая в горсть потяжелевшие яйца. </p><p>Каким-то образом повлиять на процесс Робби совершенно не мог. Да этого и не требовалось. Сандер будто бы наконец дорвался. Он словно слетел с катушек. С цепи сорвался.</p><p>Как бешеный пес.</p><p>Их страсть сейчас действительно напоминала животную.</p><p>Робби тихо поскуливал, пока Сандер нагло лапал его, тянул за яйца и сжимал член. Пока рот Сандера вытворял невероятно грязные вещи с шеей и ключицами Робби. Пока все тело Сандера пошло терлось о дрожащего каждой мышцей, каждой клеточкой Робби.</p><p>Он уже не выдерживал. В его маленьком, несчастном теле совсем не осталось сил.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - только и смог прохныкать Робби. Но этой тихой, беспомощной просьбы хватило.</p><p>Сандер посмотрел ему в глаза откровенно наркоманским, одурманенным взглядом и серьезно кивнул. Словно соглашаясь с какими-то внутренними дебатами.</p><p>Трахать ли Робби Айзермана, или еще помучить.</p><p>Мировой, блядь, консилиум собрался.</p><p>К облегчению Робби его решили трахать.</p><p>Их одежда полетела на пол, а сам Робби – на кровать.</p><p>Он жадно потянул Сандера на себя, цепляясь руками за его голые плечи. Руки соскальзывали, но Робби не сдавался.</p><p>Избавившись от белья, Сандер навис сверху, опираясь на руки. Их ноги переплелись, а члены, мокрые от смазки, касались друг друга.</p><p>Робби чувствовал, еще чуть-чуть и он просто свихнется. Так сильно ему хотелось.</p><p>- Ближе, - попросил он. – Хочу еще ближе.</p><p>Сандер улыбнулся и опустился, придавливая своим телом. Одной рукой он обхватил запястья Робби и завел тому руки над головой. А второй ладонью поглаживал бедро, заставляя мышцы подрагивать.</p><p>- Я, блядь, пиздец как сильно тебя люблю, - признался Сандер и поцеловал наконец. Их губы были сухими, а поцелуи жадными. Они прилипали друг к другу, сплетались языками и дышали все тяжелее.</p><p>Робби буквально сгорал в пожаре, который охватил все его тело. Если бы сейчас на него плеснули водой, она бы просто испарилась.</p><p>Как испарялись остатки его сознания и разума. Оставались только инстинкты. Голые, как они сами.</p><p>- Детка, - Сандер снова приподнялся, выпустив руки Робби из захвата, - я знаю, ты был плохим мальчиком в этом году, так что давай, доставай свои запасы смазки.</p><p>Робби задохнулся от смеси возмущения, возбуждения и смеха. Уцепившись одной рукой за плечо парня, второй он потянулся к тумбочке. Все свои «запасы» он банально хранил в ней. Вытащенный на свет божий какой-то тюбик полетел Сандеру в нос.</p><p>- Где твои манеры, - Дризен закатил глаза.</p><p>- Проебались где-то, - Робби усмехнулся и поерзал, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вернувшийся было в более-менее приличное состояние взгляд Сандера снова поплыл.</p><p>- Напрашиваешься, - сказал тот и погладил Робби по щеке. Вся уверенность Сандера вдруг куда-то улетучилась. Он смотрел с нежностью и даже каким-то благоговением. – Ты готов?</p><p>Робби хотел было ответить колкостью, но слова застряли в горле. Он просто кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем.</p><p>Коленом Сандер раздвинул ноги Робби шире и устроился между ними. Он встал на колени и оглянулся в поисках тюбика смазки. Его торчащий почти вертикально член покачивался в стороны, гипнотизируя.</p><p>Робби возбужденно выдохнул, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>- Ты хотя бы представляешь, какой ты пиздец красивый сейчас? – Сандер покачал головой, словно сам не мог поверить в то, насколько прекрасный мальчик ему достался.</p><p>- Что, - не удержался Робби, смотря из-под полу прикрытых век, - сегодня ты восхищаешься не собой в коем-то веке?</p><p>- Засранец, - Сандер тихо рассмеялся и щелкнул крышкой от тюбика, открывая его. Он растирал смазку между пальцами, согревая ее, и исподлобья смотрел на Робби. Затем свободной рукой подхватил его под колено и закинул ногу себе на талию, открывая больше доступа.</p><p>Робби охнул и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами, будто только сейчас осознал, что его и правда поимеют.</p><p>Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Сандер подался вперед и погладил Робби между ягодиц. Тот коротко вздохнул и прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу.</p><p>Пальцы Сандера мягко погладили, распределяя смазку вокруг, а потом надавили на колечко мышц, заставляя Робби задрожать. </p><p>Протолкнув один палец внутрь, Сандер прикрыл глаза, будто бы успокаиваясь, хотя волноваться тут впору было совсем не ему.</p><p>Робби уже успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения. От этого распирающего чувства внутри. Его сердце сейчас просто заходилось от напряжения, возбуждения и ожидания.</p><p>Он хватал воздух широко раскрытым ртом и смотрел на Сандера затуманенными глазами.</p><p>Пальцы настойчиво трогали и надавливали, рвались внутрь, заставляя Робби давиться собственным дыханием и выгибаться вверх, как распоследняя шлюха.</p><p>Он снова потерялся в ощущениях, переставая соображать. Сколько в нем уже было пальцев, похуй. Главное то, что он чувствовал.</p><p>А чувствовал Робби сейчас, будто его разорвет изнутри. Но в то же время это было до охуения приятно.</p><p>- Ты, - пробормотал он словно в бреду, притягивая Сандера еще ближе, укладывая на себя. – Хочу тебя. Не их.</p><p>Робби уже не видел ничего, его глаза смотрели и не видели. Так хорошо и так неудовлетворенно одновременно он не чувствовал себя давно.</p><p>Сандер не заставил долго себя ждать. Ему и самому явно не терпелось. Он навалился сверху, все еще опираясь на одну руку, а второй приставил головку члена к растянутой и пульсирующей дырке и надавил. Когда головка прошла внутрь, Робби подавился воздухом, выгнулся и вцепился в Сандера уже обеими руками.</p><p>- Еще, давай, - попросил он, переждав первые болезненные ощущения. Болезненно прекрасные.</p><p>Сандер двигался поначалу осторожно, медленно, вынимая из Робби всю душу. Он выходил почти до конца, оставляя внутри только головку, а потом двигался обратно.</p><p>Еще и еще.</p><p>Вперед. Назад.</p><p>Робби смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Это казалось сейчас запредельно интимным. Невероятно близким. Опиздонически ошеломительно прекрасным.</p><p>Он видел, как по лбу Сандера ползет капля пота, видел, как скривились от удовольствия и напряжения его губы, как широко раздуваются ноздри. Робби ловил каждую деталь и влюблялся в каждую мелочь.</p><p>Почувствовав, что Робби окончательно размяк, Сандер стал наращивать темп. Он двигался все быстрее, а толчки становились все резче.</p><p>Особенно хорошо было, когда член выскальзывал полностью, а потом быстро и жестко входил обратно. </p><p>Словно ебаный поршень.</p><p>Робби двигался вместе с этим поршнем. Вместе с простыней. Возможно, и вместе с кроватью. Потому что она весьма порнографично поскрипывала. Да и сам Робби не отставал от нее, постанывая от каждого особо удачного толчка.</p><p>Он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Сандера, но руки постоянно соскальзывали, потому что они оба вспотели. Тогда Робби просто запустил руку своему парню в волосы и ухватился за них, оттягивая вверх и заставляя Сандера прикрывать от удовольствия глаза.</p><p>В какой-то момент он устал, рука соскользнула вниз, и ее тут же накрыла ладонь Сандера. Их пальцы переплелись, также как и они сами.</p><p>С каждым толчком темп все увеличивался. Робби стонал, уже совершенно не таясь. Все равно за стенкой музыка орала так, что даже если бы Робби сейчас кричал бы в микрофон, его вряд ли услышали.</p><p>Напряжение внизу живота скручивалось чем-то горячим, разливаясь ниже, в пах. Его член, зажатый между потными телами, скользил по своей естественной смазке. Но это трение не давало разрядки. </p><p>Робби хныкал от желания кончить. Он попытался просунуть ладонь между ними, просто дотронуться. Ему нужно было так мало. Совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>Сандер понял его и немного приподнялся, давая простор. Робби благодарно поцеловал его, потянувшись вверх.</p><p>Ему хватило нескольких фрикций, чтобы почувствовать приближающийся оргазм.</p><p>Сандер и сам выглядел так, словно вот-вот отправится в космос, покорять межгалактические глубины.</p><p>- Можно, - срывающимся и севшим голосом попросил он, ни на секунду не прерывая движения, - можно я кончу в тебя?</p><p>Глаза Робби ошеломленно распахнулись. Его будто обдало кипятком от этой просьбы. Казалось бы, куда еще сильнее возбуждаться, куда дальше падать. Но ведь это был Сандер. С ним пределов не существовало.</p><p>Но все же одного они достигли.</p><p>Получив молчаливое согласие, Сандер снова словно озверел. Он двигался с почти безумной скоростью, вырывая каждым своим движением уже даже не крик, а практически плач из горла обезумевшего Робби.</p><p>Тот извивался, дергался и пытался хоть как-то увернуться от лавины удовольствия, которая обрушивалась на него буквально неотвратимо.</p><p>Не оставляя ни единого шанса выжить.</p><p>Сандер и сам был как чертова лавина. Неотвратимый.</p><p>Робби кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Будто через него пропустили ток. Он дрожал крупной дрожью, чувствуя, как Сандер наконец расслабляется на нем. Чувствуя, как внутри него становится горячо от спермы.</p><p>Блядь, как это было грязно.</p><p>Как это было охуительно хорошо.</p><p>Робби все еще не мог прийти в себя. Они лежали уже минут пять, а его все продолжало колотить.</p><p>Сандер приподнялся и убрал влажные пряди с его лба.</p><p>- Все хорошо? – в его голосе слышалось беспокойство.</p><p>Хорошо? Робби испытывал сейчас дохуя эмоций и ощущений. Начиная от головокружительной пустоты в башке и заканчивая чувством глубочайшей наполненности в заднице. Между прочим, член Сандера все еще был в нем.</p><p>И это не было хорошо.</p><p>Это, блядь, было охуенно.</p><p>- Детка? – Сандер подул ему на лицо, видимо полагая, что Робби готовится отправиться к праотцам.</p><p>Положа руку на сердце, Робби был готов. Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Сандер облегченно выдохнул и вытянулся на нем сверху, согревая своим теплом остывающее от послеоргазменных отходняков тело Робби.</p><p>Позже, когда они оба просто валялись в кровати и целовались, Робби вдруг подорвался куда-то. Сандер удержал его одной рукой.</p><p>- Пусти, - Робби вырвался и потянулся за своим рюкзаком, валяющимся у кровати. Он буквально нырнул вниз, выставляя на обозрение Сандера собственный зад. – Ага, вот он.</p><p>Робби обернулся и победно взмахнул бумажником. Под ничего не понимающим взглядом Сандера, он достал оттуда один евро и положил Дризену на грудь.</p><p>- Не понял, - Сандер усмехнулся, - ты типа заплатил мне за секс?</p><p>- Мечтай, - Робби закатил глаза. – Нет, ты его честно выиграл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>